


Disappearing Act

by beetlehearts



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I wrote this in like 2014, Other, cross-posted from fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlehearts/pseuds/beetlehearts
Summary: Family fic, Pre-Raccoon City. When young Sherry Birkin complains about the lack of school snacks in the kitchen, Annette takes matters into her own hands.





	Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of the re2 remake coming out, and me spending the entire morning crying over the birkins, have this fic that i wrote in 2014!!!   
> apology for any mistakes, i just reformatted this lol and didn't really edit it.

"Hey mom, do you know what happened to my brownies?"

Annette Birkin turned around, only to be faced with the sour expression of her eleven year old daughter. Sherry's foot was tapping against the floor, looking up at her with a look of slight annoyance and confusion.

"Your brownies?" Annette asked, confused. Brownies, brownies, what was it again? Oh yeah, she remembered now. The 'start of school' shopping trip, consisting of Sherry pushing the cart around in the directions, looking for lunch meats and juice boxes and snacks. And she remembered Sherry pulling a box of Cosmic Brownies from the shelf, waving them in her mother's face. "Come on, mom! Look! Every kid at school eats these, can we please get them? Please!" Annette simply nodded and crammed a couple more boxes into the cart, and that was the end of that memory.

"My brownies!" Sherry exclaimed. "I can't find them! We had at least two boxes left, and there were only three single packets left in the cupboard when I went to look…"

Annette's eyes narrowed and suddenly she had a perfectly good idea of where Sherry's brownies were. With a sigh she simply said to her daughter "I know where your brownies are, honey. Just let me take care of this." Annette Birkin arrived at the lab with a mission in mind. Her destination, her husband's office.

William wasn't in it, of course. He had scuttled off somewhere, getting a reference to look at. She simply walked in, over to his personal shelf and after looking up and down, selected a box with that smiling lady's face on it. After pulling that off the shelf, Annette simply took the other one, left the lab and drove back home.

Sherry was relieved when her brownies were back in the cupboard. Annette was pretty glad, seeing the anxious look on her daughter's face made her wince.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, the brownies started disappearing again. Usually it was one or two a day, but when the boxes started going again, Annette and Sherry both got suspicious. Annette was pretty sure someone was in the kitchen the night before a box was missing, and she dismissed it as Sherry going to get some water, but when Sherry told her about the missing box Annette's mind immediately went to William.

When the box thefts got more frequent Annette simply went back to their 'supposed location'. But of course, on his personal shelf there were no more brownies to be seen, no mention of the rainbow box on it.

However on her way to the lunch room, she heard the voices of several other scientists discussing the cause of 'brownies in random locations across the lab'. Of course, it was William. Now just to catch him in the act of actually ingesting one.

Continuing to make her way into the lunch room, Annette took her usual meal, slightly-cooked-to-be-edible chicken and a small bowl of fruit. She walked over to her designated spot beside her husband, and sitting down, she noticed him munching on something she had seen Sherry snack on at home.

A brownie.

Clearing her throat, Annette began her lecture.

"William?" He jumped in his seat, a usual occurrence for the paranoid man. He turned his head, brownie discarded onto the table.

"Y-Yes, dear?"

"Where did you get that brownie?"  Her eyes looked almost straight into his soul and William gulped, struggling to think up an excuse.

"Al….he bakes." Annette looked at him suspiciously.

"Albert bakes?"

"Yes."

"If I went to his office and asked him right now, would he say yes?" William gulps.

"No…he's pretty ..ashamed about it."

"Are you lying to me, William?

"N-No, I'm trying to respect my friend's privacy and you're clearly not respecting that."

Annette sat down and simply plucked the brownie from it's place on the table. William almost gasped, but remained silent as Annette continued.

"William. We are scientists. You're one of Umbrella's youngest head researchers, you've created many useful things for this company and you are practically the person who discovered something that could change humanity itself. And at the same time, you manage to steal your daughter's school snacks."

"Why would I steal her school snacks while Al bakes?"

"I'm not continuing this conversation, William. Stop hiding brownies in the lab and bring them back to your daughter and give her an apology. You are a grown man."


End file.
